Nightmare
by XxEndlessLovexX
Summary: Raven has a nightmare.BBxRae


**Greeting everyone~EndlessWinter~ is a RavenxBeast Boy fanfiction based of a dream I -I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Also I found something for BBxRae for likers:**The next scene is one that hardly anyone looks at as BBRae suggestive. But I find it to be that way. It depends on how you interpret it. At the end of **Birthmark**, Raven and Robin are having a conversation. I love their friendship and its many levels. But behind this meaningful display of deep friendship, Beast Boy runs by with a ton of ice cream piled up in his hands. This is just after Raven points out 'we're going to need a ton of ice cream'. The look of joy on his face when she says it is amazing. But as he runs by with the ice cream, his eyes are in the shape of hearts. Most say, 'oh, he loves ice cream, that's all', but the truth is, Beast Boy doesn't eat animal products, therefore he cannot have diary, and so he cannot have ice cream. So he couldn't have been expressing that particular emotion toward the ice cream....it had to be toward something (or someone) else. **ENJOY!!! the story(sorry for grammer mastakes,when i write these storys its nightime and my roomates asleep so the light are out and its hard to see the keyboard in the dark)**

Beast Boy was in his room sleeping when he rolled of his bed and tumbled into the flour."Ow!"he yelled in pain(A/Nsomeone said he had a bunkbed 'but im not sure' he was sleeping on the top bunk)"might as well get a snack."Beast Boy said rubbing the bump on his was headed toward the kitchen when he heard a noise coming from Raven's put his ear against the door,he heard soft crying coming from inside the room."Raven?"asked Beast Boy,"You okay?""yeah,I'm fine."Raven sniffiled."For some reson I don't belive you."Beast Boy said."Yes!"started Raven."Now go away!"Beast Boy still didn't belive her so he turned into a fly and flew was sitting on her bed crying.

"Raven,you don't look okay."Beast Boy said softly."Beast Boy!"yelled Raven shocked."I told you to leave!""What kind of friend would I be if I left you in here crying."said Beast Boy wipping away some tears from her face."Whats wrong?""It's stupid."she said."I'm sure it isn't."Beast Boy promiced."Fine but if I'll tell you,but if you tell anyone else i'll hurt you."Raven treatened."Okay argreed BB sitting beside her."I had a nightmare."she said."What about?"he asked."Everbody hated me."she said sadly."Well thats a dream,"started BB."And its not true,I like you raven,heck I love you.""You love me?"said Raven."Even when I yell at you and hurt you?"Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her,his lips gentaly resting on pulled back'"I'm sorry."said Beast Boy."I'll understand if you want me to go."He said walking grabbed his arm and puled him closer and kissed him deeply,she had relilised all of her feelings ing the took beast Boy a while to relizes what was going on(big shocker)but then started to kiss her back,he did with more force than she had and they tumbled onto the bed but only deepened the a while they had the break for air."I love you to,"she said.

He was now laying beside Raven in her bed."you feeling okay,now?"he asked."yes."she said smilling lightly."no more nightmares then?"Beast Boy said."I don't know?"Raven answered."Well,maybe I should stay here incase you do,"said Beast Boy."that would make me feel better."she said cuddleing closer to him and layed her head on his heard was Beast Boy purring(like a kitten:)she found it peaceful and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to a green cat licking her wasn't the cat that starfire liked it was a older looking contiued to licked her face."Beast Boy."she said sitting Boy(in cat form)rubbed agaist Raven rubbed him for a while then said."If you turn back into your human form I'll give you A kiss."she Boy turned into a human and leaned gave him a quick kiss and got of her bed."Hey."said Beast Boy,"I know you can do better than that."he complaned."I to tird to kiss you better,"she teased."Then I'll just have to kiss you."he said grabing her sholders and gave her a big wet one on the then kissed him harder than he kissed her.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~~

They decided to come out of Raven's room when they made it downstairs they had big news for everyone.

~F-I-N~

**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


End file.
